Although it is applicable to any plug-in connectors, the present invention and the problems forming its basis will be explained in greater detail with reference to plug-in connectors in an airplane.
In current airplanes, especially in current wide-bodied airplanes, a multiplicity of electronic devices are installed. Such electronic devices can be, for example, components of the aircraft cabin systems such as, e.g. the announcement system, the seating electronics or also components of infotainment systems such as, e.g., video screens or loudspeakers in the aircraft cabin.
In order to be able to operate this plurality of electronic devices in an airplane, it is necessary to supply these electronic devices with electrical energy. Some of the electronic devices must also be connected to other electronic devices for the purpose of data communication by means of data lines.
To connect the electronic devices to energy generators or energy sources and to communication partners, extensive aircraft cabling systems are used.
Such an aircraft cabling system usually consists of a plurality of individual electrical cables and plug-in connectors. In particular, the individual electrical cables have plug-in connectors at their ends in order to be able to contact the individual electronic devices.
However, an aircraft cabling system also has within the cabling system a plurality of plug-in connectors which connect individual segments of the aircraft cabling system with one another. This makes it possible, for example, to install an aircraft cabling system segment by segment already during the production of individual aircraft segments and when joining the individual aircraft segments to complete the cabling by connecting the individual segments of the cabling system. This prevents having to delay the installation of the aircraft cabling system until the aircraft fuselage is assembled completely.
In case of a fault, defective plug-in connections may have to be located. For this purpose, the plug-in connections are usually detached and the individual plugs are checked and measured out.
WO2011096970 A1 shows, for example, a device and a method for testing cables.
In consequence, using a plurality of plug-in connectors in the aircraft cabling system leads to a very high expenditure for fault finding in the aircraft cabling system.
This is a state which should be avoided.